Heartfelt Heartrender
by NuclearParadise
Summary: Sometimes its better to mend hearts rather than destroy them. Based on the events in Shadow and Bone. RussiaXFem!Canada


**This is based on the first book in the Grisha trilogy Shadow and Bone. There are a few spoilers so if you are or plan to read the book, I suggest you do so before hand. (****No this is not the Darkling's second-hand man Ivan, I assure you, it's Russia) ^J^ **Please enjoy~

Ivan strolled down the stone path leading to his home, a bottle of kvas held in one hand and a small velvet box in the other. He stared down at the snow-covered stones, his thoughts buzzing with the day's events. The Darkling had sent his highest men out to find and capture the Sun Summoner and bring her back alive. Luckily for him, he was posted right in his home town, allowing him time to see his beloved Madeline. It had been so long since they spoke in person, he thought he'd go mad if he had to write another letter. His eyes flicked down to his hand clutched tightly around the bottle of kvas. Black ink stains splashed all along his pale skin, pooling in the creases of his fingernails. Ivan never was the best with a pen. He stared back up at the house ahead, a slight smile coming to his face. _I hope she likes it..._ His boots crunched in the snow for a few more minutes, his long legs allowing him to travel at a fast pace without even trying.

The windows had brilliant yellow curtains and the whole outside was aligned with flowerbeds. The flowers would come out soon with spring just around the corner. He shifted the bottle into his other hand to knock gently on the front door, a warm smile coming to his face. Even if it was for a short time, he was glad to see Madeline.

The door opened slowly, revealing a young woman in a long red sweater. She looked up at him, her face frozen in complete shock. He waited, his heart fluttering in his chest at the sight of her. Madeline threw herself into his arms, letting out a soft gasp of joy.

"I missed you so much Ivan! Your letters stopped coming in! I thought something had happened!" Tears of relief and happiness hung on the corners of her eyes. He was just as happy to see her, holding her tight.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry. But I'm here now." Ivan gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Madeline broke from the hug and gestured for him to come inside and out of the elements. He nodded and continued inside, his red scarf tails trailing behind him. It was warm inside, not only from the fireplace, but from the welcoming feeling of home surrounding him. Madeline closed the door tight and walked into the main room as did he. Ivan sat down in one of the roughly furnished chairs with an exhausted sigh.

"The Darkling doesn't go easy on us nowadays." He smiled joking towards his mate, earning another in return.

"I'm sure he doesn't, but you're home now, that's all that matters." She sat down on his lap. He leaned over and set his kvas down on the table beside the chair. Madeline's bright violet eyes traveled over towards the box still clutched in his hand, a questioning brow raised. Ivan turned his head back and noticed her gaze, his face dusting a light pink.

"I uh, picked something up for you before I came." He handed her the box, his anticipation hidden physically while his mind was in a state of chaos. _Please like it, please like it, please, please, please! _He begged of the saints.

Madeline rubbed her thumb on the velvety texture of the box for a couple of seconds, imagining what could be inside. _A necklace perhaps? Or a ring- Oh my, I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet!_ She slowly opened it, her eyes widening at the item inside. A silver pendant lay on a soft bed of red ribbon. She took the pendant in between her fingers, eyeing the symbol in the middle. A heart wrapped in barbed wire, the insignia of the Heartrenders.

"I thought I'd get you something to remember me by when I have to go." Ivan's voice rumbled, a sweet smile on his face. Madeline looked up at him, her lips slowly pulling into a loving smile.

"Nyaww... You didn't have to get this for me, It's not like I could forget the best thing that has ever happened to me!" She tackled him with another hug, holding the pendant in her tight but careful grip.

Ivan returned the hug, feeling his heart skip a beat at her response. "O-oh, I am so glad you like it." He sighed in relief. His eyes closed momentarily, taking in the sweet scent of her. She backed up, holding the silver in front of him.

"Could you help me put it on?" Madeline asked, smiling happily.

Ivan nodded, "Sure." He took the pendant from her fingers and raised his arms over her head. She turned her head so she was facing ahead of them both. He brought it down to touch the cool metal to her skin, locking the back of it so it fit on her. "Now if only I was a Fabrikator, I would have this perfectly fitted and done." He let out a short laugh, fumbling with the snap for a few minutes. Madeline couldn't pry her eyes from the mark, tracing over the perfect cut. For how well it was done, her first guess would have been that a Fabrikator _did _make the metal part.

"This isn't Grisha steel... is it?" She asked, rubbing her finger over the edge of it. The pendent dropped down on her neck, safely secured.

"No, just normal steel... did you want it to be?" He asked, his voice portraying his returning anticipation.

"No, no! It's fine how it is, I think it's beautiful either way." Madeline turned her head to face him, reaching her hand to place it reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Good, I hope it serves you well." He smiled, his mood slipping back to normal. Maddie leaned her head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"It is so good to see you." She whispered, snuggling closer.

Ivan nodded. "It's nice to see a friendly face." The Darkling never provided good company if he ever did see him, and the other guards straight out ignored him. Sometimes he wished to have been born without his grisha powers so he could stay at home with his beloved. She must be struggling without a man to go hunting and finding wood. The best he could do was slip a few coin in each letter he sent.

The fire provided a nice warm glow, keeping the both of them at a comfortable temperature. He guessed that she had collected the wood herself. "Thank you for holding out without me." Ivan whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not as fragile as you'd wish I was, Ivan. I can hold my own if needed be." Madeline said, though there wasn't any edge to her voice as he expected with such words.

"I know, it just scares me to think that something could happen to you and I'd have no one to go home to." He lowered his voice, hugging her protectively.

"That would never happen, I promise." She said softly. Her eyes traced over his charcoal clothing with indifference.

Ivan nodded. "Ok." He said simply.

The rest of the day they sat in the chair, Ivan telling stories of the different places he was stationed and of the few glimpses he got of the Sun Summoner. He stayed until nightfall before giving her a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"I'll try to visit again tomorrow if Vash can cover for me." Ivan said, giving her another quick peck on the lips.

"Ok, but don't get in trouble because of me." Madeline warned, releasing her arms around him. He nodded in response.

"Take care of yourself, I don't know how long it will be before I see you again." He ran his fingers on her cheek tenderly. Ivan turned to leave, moving one foot in front of the other down the path he had taken earlier.

"Will do." The sun was setting with bright flame-like colors, dancing beautifully on the snow. The other Corporalki would be waiting for him, most likely getting hammered in the pub. He kept her sweet voice fresh in his mind, her ghostly touch still around him. Vash would most likely be mad if he asked to see Madeline again, but he would try anyway.

Maddie watched him go, a soft smile playing at her lips. She would wait forever to see him if she had to. Her eyes flicked down to the insignia around her neck. _He won't die as long as I'm still here. There's no reason to worry for him. _Even though she knew he would return to her in once piece, she couldn't help but worry anyway.

**I don't own anything from Hetalia or Shadow and Bone. Please review!**


End file.
